Super Girl
by Torresx2
Summary: Porque Frank esta decidido a que Hazel sea su Supergirl. AU


**Percy Jackson no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rick Riordan. Y la canción es "Super Girl" de Super Junior M.**

* * *

" _Frank miraba por un huequito en su persiana, cualquiera lo habría tomado por acosador, pero a él le daba igual… mientras no lo descubrieran. Tenía la vista fija en la casa de enfrente, a la espera de que Hazel, su amiga y vecina desde hace años, llegara. Miro el reloj, eran las 5: 20 pm, en 10 minutos ella tendría que llegar pues las 5: 30 pm era su límite. De lo contrario se metería en problemas._

 _Ella tenía 15 y el 18. Desde que la conoció y se hicieron amigos, el sintió un fuerte deseo de protegerla, y ese espíritu sobreprotector era lo que lo motivaba a quedarse allí parado y esperar su llegada. Finalmente a las 5: 28 pm, ella apareció en la calle._

 **¡Hey!** **Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh**

 **Oh, solo solo solo tu**

 **Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh**

 _Hazel pasó tranquilamente y entro a su casa. Entonces, ya más tranquilo de verla en casa, se dirigió a su cama y tomo el celular. Conto hasta 7 aproximadamente, cuando le llego un mensaje. Sonrió y leyó._

 _ **Hazel: Hola, Frank ¿Qué tal?**_

 _Eso era costumbre establecida entre ellos, ella siempre era la primera en escribir, aunque vivieran cruzando la calle. Él se limitó a ser sincero._

 _ **Frank: Nada nuevo, espié por la ventana cerca de una hora hasta que llegaste :) ¿y tú que me cuentas?**_

 _ **Hazel: jajaja eres un tonto**_ _(sabía que ella se lo tomaría como una broma)_ _ **Vengo de ver a Sammy… peleamos**_

 _ **Frank: Que raro**_ _(ironía)_ _ **¿esta vez por qué?**_

 _Y entonces, Hazel le conto toda la discusión a Frank. A él le pareció una gran tontería todo el problema, por lo menos hasta que ella dijo que todo eso la había puesto muy triste y desanimada. Entonces, como cosa extraña, él dijo un torpeza, sin querer, y la hizo reír y burlarse de él hasta una hora después, más o menos, que se despidieron._

 _Ese tipo de cosas no le importaban mientras ella se sintiera mejor"_

Y desde entonces, o tal vez antes, a él le gustaba ella. No fue algo difícil de aceptar y cuando su madre y su abuela se enteraron, por accidente, estuvieron muy de acuerdo, mejorando las cosas. Su familia y la de Hazel siempre se habían llevado muy bien. El único inconveniente era Sammy, con quien Hazel terminaba y volvía desde hacía un año aproximadamente.

Ahora Frank, de 19 años, era un universitario y no pasaba el mismo tiempo en casa. Pero ahora estaba de vacaciones por navidad y se había enterado que su amiga había terminado de nuevo con Sammy, solo que ahora estaba decidido a que fuera definitivo.

 **Ven, ven, niña ven**

 **No lo tienes que dudar**

 **Yo te amo como ese chico no te supo amar**

Frank desayuno y salió de la casa, directamente a la casa de Hazel. Marie Levesque le abrió la puerta y le dio la bienvenida a la casa, sonriéndole como de costumbre.

-Está en su habitación- le dijo la mujer- puedes subir.

El no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces, tomo camino a la planta superior. El muchacho conocía esa casa como la palma de su mano. Paro frente a la puerta al final del pasillo y toco, no le respondieron. Abrió lentamente, con una mano tapando sus ojos y entro.

-Cinco minutos más- gimió la voz de Hazel.

-Levántate, dormilona- dijo el, sin quitarse la mano de los ojos.

-¡Frank!- la voz de ella se escuchaba pastosa, pero algo molesta- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quedamos en dar una vuelta- escucho los pasos de Hazel- tu mama me dejo entrar. Ya son las 9: 30 am.

-Espérame en la sala- pidió ella.

Él se dirigió a la puerta, tanteando el aire y tropezando con las cosas. Ella soltó una risita y lo guio hasta la puerta de la habitación. Frank bajo y se sentó en un sofá de la sala, Marie Levesque no tardo en llevarle chocolate y galletas, que el felizmente comió.

Hazel bajo 20 minutos después, desayuno y se fueron. Se dirigieron a un parque en el vecindario y mientras caminaban, ella le conto todo lo que había sucedido cuando Frank estuvo ausente en casa y no pudieron hablar por teléfono. El detecto tristeza y decepción en la voz de la morena cuando le hablo de Sammy y su más reciente ruptura. Tenía ganas de muchas cosas: regañar a Hazel por lo tonta que era con respecto a Sammy Valdez, golpear a ese chico por hacer sentir mal a su amiga y decirle a ella todo lo que sentía.

 **El ya no te buscara, dame una oportunidad**

 **Tu bien lo sabes**

 **Yo te quiero como a nadie más**

Lastimosamente, no era el momento para ninguna de esas cosas.

El parque tenía muchos caminos, bordeados por césped y árboles, pero en esa época era nieve y troncos con más nieve. A Frank le gustaba, en especial, una fuente en el este del parque, en ese momento estaría vacía y llena de nieve y hielo; era un gran lugar para sentarse y conversar.

Llegaron y se sentaron al borde de la fuente, uno junto al otro. Alrededor había varios bancos, mucha nieve y arboles muy altos. En primavera el clima era fresco, había flores y arboles muy verdes, en verano hacia demasiado calor para sentarse allí al sol, en otoño caían las hojas y a pesar de su edad, aun le gustaba jugar con ellas. En invierno se le congelaba el trasero, pero no importaba. Estaba con Hazel.

-Y mama me castigo- decía Hazel- romper esa ventana no era mi intención.

-La rompiste y es lo único que le importa- sonrió el- mi abuela siempre me regaña por ser torpe, pero no es mi intención serlo.

-Me gusta cuando eres torpe- ella lo miro- es divertido.

Estaban uno frente al otro, bastante cerca. Los ojos dorados de ella estaban clavados en los suyos y él podría jurar que ella se estaba acercando. Se recordó de respirar y se advirtió mentalmente que sería muy vergonzoso hiperventilarse cuando la chica que te gusta esta por besarte.

 **Cuando tengas miedo de olvidarlo**

 **Te daré mi mano**

 **Cuando tengas ganas de besarlo**

 **Te daré mis labios**

Entonces, un silbido estridente. Ella se tensó, alejándose de él. Frank reconoció el silbido, lo había escuchado muchas veces, esa era la forma que tenía Sammy Valdez de llamar la atención de Hazel. Se giraron y vieron al muchacho a unos metros de ellos, mirándolos fijamente.

Frank se recordó que era mayor y más grande que ese chico, por lo tanto, frunció el ceño con una mirada desafiante y se puso de pie. Sammy comenzó a acercarse, pero Frank tenía un semblante molesto y poco amable, advirtiendo al chico de no acercarse. El latino se quedó quieto, Zhang tomo la mano de Hazel y se la llevo de allí.

-¿Por qué no me deja en paz?- ella rompió el silencio minutos después, se oía nerviosa.

-¿Quieres que te deje en paz?

-Yo…

 **Si tú piensas que ya no hay salida**

 **Te daré en mi vida**

 **Te doy lo que quieras nena**

 **Solamente di que si**

-Si, por supuesto- respondió la morena con vehemencia- admito que… aun lo quiero, pero ya no lo quiero cerca.

Eso a Frank le dolió y luego la alivio. Hazel se merecía algo mejor y el sería lo mejor por y para ella.

-Entonces, yo no permitiré que se acerque a ti- prometió. Ella le sonrió, y en lugar de soltarle la mano, se la apretó más fuerte.

-Gracias, Frank- Él le correspondió la sonrisa cariñosamente.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a otro lugar? Tengo frio…

-¿Vamos por chocolate?- a ella le brillaron los ojos.

-Si quieres…

-¿Tu invitas?

-Claro

Hazel pareció olvidar su encuentro con Sammy y lo arrastro un par de calles a su cafetería favorita, charlando y bromeando de cualquier cosa.

Aun tomados de la mano.

 **Oh my supergirl, eres tu mi baby girl**

 **Tú no sabes que tan grande se volvió mi amor por ti**

Frank y Hazel volvieron a pasar mucho tiempos juntos, como siempre antes de que el fuera a estudiar. Unos días después, las señoras Zhang invitaron a Hazel a la casa para adornarla; la abuela de Frank no era la mayor fan de las decoraciones, pero ese año tampoco se opuso. Cerca de las 10:00 am llego Hazel, al entrar vio todo impecablemente limpio. La abuela de Frank había salido, Emily Zhang fue quien la recibió, llevaba unas ropas viejas, un delantal y una pañoleta en la cabeza. Poco después, salió un avergonzado Frank, pues este tenía un delantal blanco con caricaturas de gatitos y perritos, guantes de cocina y una pañoleta como la de su madre.

-La abuela me obligo a usar esto- él estaba completamente rojo.

-¿Acaso no se ve lindo, querida?- Emily sonrió, Frank le dirigió una mirada avergonzada de _"no me ayudes tanto, mama"._

-Guapo en verdad- concordó Hazel, mordiéndose el labio para no reír.

-No se burlen de mí- pidió el muchacho. Entonces, ninguna pudo resistirlo y rieron a carcajadas de buena gana. Él se les unió poco después.

Para estar igual, ella también se puso un delantal y una pañoleta. El árbol de navidad era un pino en el jardín trasero, de unos 2 metros de alto. Salieron al sol de invierno, cargados con grandes cajas con luces y decoraciones. Además, Frank saco una gran escalera para llegar a la cima.

El muchacho no tuvo permitido opinar con respecto a la colocación de las decoraciones. Emily Zhang decía como se podían poner las esferitas y caramelitos para no arruinar el Feng Shui del lugar para no molestar a la abuela, mientras Hazel aconsejaba los colores y esas cosas para que se viera bien. Frank solo tenía derecho a montarse en la escalera y seguir órdenes.

La abuela regreso y almorzaron. Entonces, la vergüenza de Frank inicio.

-Míralo ¿no es tierno?- mientras decoraban la sala, Emily le mostraba fotos a Hazel, de cuando Frank era niño.

-Mucho, en verdad- acordó ella. Frank se sonrojo y rogo a los dioses que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Esta fue en una feria, estaba muy emocionado por subirse al poni.

-Decía ser un general de la guerra- la abuela arrugo la boca, en desaprobación. Hazel miraba a Frank, mientras este ocultaba la cara entre sus manos- dos pasos del animal y Fai casi se desnuca.

El miro a su amiga, quien trataba de no reír, seguramente para no hacerlo sentir mal y eso él lo agradecía. Lo que no agradecía precisamente era el comportamiento de su madre y su abuela. Una vez le habían dicho que Hazel les agradaba y que debería salir con ella, pero con esa ayuda que le daban sospechaba que no era cierto.

 **Oh my supergirl, quiero ser tu superman**

 **Y dejar mi huella en tu mirada**

 **Vivo solo para ti**

Días después, uno de los vecinos realizo una fiesta de navidad e invito a todo el vecindario. La mayoría asistió, entre esos los Zhang y las Levesque. La casa era de las más grandes del vecindario; 2 pisos, 5 habitaciones, sala de estar, cocina con concepto abierto, sala de juegos, 3 y medio baños, patio extenso y piscina.

Frank llego junto a su madre y abuela, estaba perfectamente vestido y peinado. Corte militar prolijo y un traje formal con una corbata roja, no era su zona de confort, pero la abuela lo había obligado, y su mama pensaba que se veía guapo. En esa fiesta no había nadie que conociera. Sus amigos estaban en otra ciudad. Inmediatamente comenzó a buscar a Hazel.

La encontró junto a su madre, hablando con algunos vecinos. Se veía seriamente aburrida. Además, estaba especialmente linda esa noche; tenia puesto un vestido blanco hasta casi la rodilla y su cabello lo llevaba de lado, sobre su hombro izquierdo. Se acercó. Marie Levesque lo saludo alegremente y sin necesidad de abrir la boca, la mujer lo corrió de allí junto a Hazel, para "socializar con otras personas"

-Gracias por sacarme de allí- ella le sonrió enormemente- me iba a dormir de pie si me quedaba otro poco.

-No hay problema- dijo Frank- con tal de ayudar…

Callo cuando sintió la mano de ella tomando la suya. La miro sin entender y el corazón a mil. Ella dijo:

-Sammy andar por aquí- dijo, algo inquieta. Miro a Frank con algo de vergüenza- el cree que somos novios… y yo no lo negué- el corazón del muchacho se aceleró aún más, si es que era posible- y… emmm

-Prometí que lo mantendría lejos de ti- Frank la miro y le guiño el ojo- ¡vamos!- le apretó la mano- quiero presumir a mi nueva y linda novia.

Hazel rio y caminaron por ahí.

 **Ven, ven, niña ven, no lo tienes que dudar**

 **A mi lado yo te prometo que mi amor jamás te faltara**

Después de recorrer toda la casa, se dieron cuenta de cuan aburrida era. Se quedaron en una banca del jardín hablando.

-Pero que lindos- Hazel se tensó y Frank resoplo. Voltearon para ver a Sammy- hasta pareciera que se gustan, pero tendrán que hacerlo mejor si quieren engañarme.

-Largo, Valdez- Frank se puso de pie, era unos cuantos centímetros más alto.

-Calma, calma- el latino sonrió de lado- yo solo quiero hablar con Hazel, creo que es tiempo de que arreglemos las cosas.

-No tienen nada que arreglar- gruño Zhang- y si lo que quieres es hablar puedes hacerlo en mi presencia.

-No es de tu incumbencia…

-Hazel es mi novia, claro que me incumbe- le espeto. Antes de que Sammy pudiera replicar, Hazel intervino.

-Vamos, Frank, quiero bailar- tomo la mano del muchacho- me gusta esta canción.

Se lo llevo de allí; Frank y Sammy aún se veían con claras intenciones de golpearse.

 **No te trato de engañar, yo te dijo la verdad**

 **Tu niña linda, no te vayas, yo te quiero enamorar**

-Déjame que lo golpee- suplico Frank, ella arqueo una ceja.

-¿Desde cuando eres un hombre de guerra, Frank Zhang?

-¡El empezó!

-Mejor cállate y trata de no pisarme.

Frank obedeció. Mientras bailaban, se le fue olvidando el problema con Valdez. Trataba de ir al ritmo de ella, lo cual no era fácil. Y por el momento, Hazel también parecía ajena al asunto de Sammy.

 **Cuando tengas miedo de olvidarlo, te daré mi mano**

 **Cuando tengas ganas de besarlo, te daré mis labios**

Las canciones fueron cada vez más lentas. Ellos se acercaron, él la abrazo por la cintura y ella a él por el cuello. El deseaba que Hazel de verdad fuera su novia y no nada más que una invención. Miro alrededor, el ex-novio de la morena aun los observaba. Eso le molestaba. " _tendrán que hacerlo mejor si quieren engañarme"_ había dicho Valdez.

Para Frank, eso podía arreglarse.

Sin previo aviso, se inclinó y la beso.

 **Si tú piensas que ya no hay salida, te daré mi vida**

 **Te doy lo que quieras nena solamente di que si**

Él se separó al ver que no le correspondía. Cuando la miro, ella tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, en shock. Frank se coloro intensamente y se arrepintió de besarla. Tal vez… ella no sentía lo mismo. Se decidió a hablar, pero lo interrumpieron.

-Frank, cariño- Emily se acercó en un trote, mirándolos avergonzada- tenemos que irnos.

-Eh…

-Buenas noches, Hazel- se despidió la madre Frank y se arrastró a su hijo- tu abuela discutió con una señora, mejor nos vamos antes de que se haga más grande.

El asintió, sin saber exactamente de que hablaba su madre. Su mente estaba ida y sus sentimientos revueltos.

 **Oh my supergirl, eres tu mi baby girl**

 **Tú no sabes que tan grande se volvió mi amor por ti**

En los días que siguieron, Hazel apenas salió de su casa.

Frank lo sabía porque había estado viendo desde su ventana. Luego de navidad y del beso que le dio a su amiga, él había perfeccionado el arte ninja de la vigilancia. Podía estar parado allí sin que se dieran cuanta, y más importante aún, sin cansarse.

Sabía que lo hacía para evitarlo. Cuando Marie Levesque obligaba a su hija a salir, esta miraba con inquietud la casa de los Zhang. El muchacho quiso y hablarle, pero no tenía valor. Su ímpetu estaba 10.000 metros bajo tierra.

 **Oh my supergirl, quiero ser tu superman**

 **Y dejar mi huella en tu mirada**

 **Vivo solo para ti**

Una tarde, decidió ir a dar un paseo. Su casa era aburrida, su madre comenzaba a preocuparse por su encierro y su abuela estaba harta de las "malas energías" que tenía Frank.

Paso por el mismo parque por el que había pasado pocos días atrás. Lo recorrió completamente y en la fuente en la que se había sentado estaba Hazel. Pero su seño se frunció al ver a Rufus, un chico de la preparatoria donde ella estudiaba, un brabucón, quien la estaba molestando. Para Frank, el tipo tenía la mente de un pollo. Estaba decidido a no intervenir, hasta que vio lágrimas agolparse en los ojos de la morena.

 **Al llorar, o al reír, yo estaré junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti**

Olvidando su acostumbrado carácter tímido y calmado, avanzo hacia Rufus, y sin que este tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, le dio un puñetazo en la cara y otro en el estómago. No le importaba si en sujeto era menor que él, nadie se metía con Hazel. Miro al muchacho hecho un ovillo en el suelo y dijo con los dientes apretados:

-No te quiero cerca de ella de nuevo- Rufus asintió aun dolorido, Frank se giró a la muchacha.

 **Me jugare la vida, yo te voy a conquistar**

 **Mi corazón esperando esta**

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, gracias- ella se enjugo las lagrimas. Él pudo percibir la incomodidad en sus ojos. Suspiro resignado.

-Bien. Cuídate, Hazel- le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

 **Yo solo quiero estar contigo**

 **Eres lo único que pido**

El año nuevo era una celebración comunitaria en la calle donde vivía Frank. Sus vecinos lo organizaban todo: música, luces, decoración, comida, fuegos artificiales y todo lo referente al año nuevo.

-Fai, apresúrate. Sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde- grito su abuela desde el piso de abajo.

Frank suspiro. No tenían que llegar temprano, era una fiesta no una reunión. Daba igual si solo llegaban a dar el año nuevo. Pero su abuela no lo veía así, para nada. Si le dicen una hora a esa hora debían de estar. Aunque fuera solo una hora de referencia.

No quería ir, pero tampoco podía decir eso. En cuanto estuvo listo, los tres salieron.

 **Oh my supergirl, eres tu mi baby girl**

 **Tú no sabes que tan grande se volvió mi amor por ti**

No era fan de las fiestas, aunque tampoco era ajeno a ellas. Desde que entro a la universidad, sus amigos lo invitaban a menudo. Generalmente solo estaba y hablaba; ni bebía, no bailaba, ni coqueteaba. no era lo suyo. Y mucho menos con cierta persona en sus pensamientos.

-Hola- el muchacho dio un respingo, junto a el apareció una chica, también asiática. La reconoció como la nieta de una de las amigas de su abuela. Su nombre… no lo recordaba- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- Frank miro alrededor. Él no quería huir, solo buscaba una manera amable de dejarla hablando sola o algo por el estilo.

-¿Cómo te va en la universidad?

-Bien- siguió mirando hasta que choco con un par de ojos color oro. Frank supuso que su expresión era miserable, porque Hazel se acercó, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Hola, Frank- la morena sonrió, miro a la chica- ¿Qué tal?

-Hmp- fue toda la respuesta que recibió Hazel de la chica.

-Bueno, solo venía a decirte que tu madre te busca.

-Oh, claro ¿Dónde está?- Hazel de hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Frank miro a la otra chica, algo apenado- eh… un gusto verte.

La muchacha sonrió a Frank, pero miro de mala gana a Hazel, y luego se alejó. La morena le sonrió al chico, antes de seguir caminando.

 **Oh my supergirl, quiero ser tu superman**

 **Y dejar mi huella en tu mirada**

 **Vivo solo para ti**

-Linda tu amiga- comento Hazel.

-Mi abuela la conoce- dijo el, distraídamente.

-Creo que no le agrado.

-Mi abuela intento que saliera con ella.

-¿En serio? No parece agradarte mucho- sonrió la muchacha.

-Su idea de diversión es el Museo de Ciencia Natural.

-A ti te gusta ese museo.

-Pero no salir con ella- eso hizo que la sonrisa de ella se ensanchara.

Para el gran alivio y felicidad de Emily Zhang y Marie Levesque, sus hijos siguieron conversando. Cada vez más sonrientes y confiados.

 **Porque jamás te dejare de amar**

 **(Oh, tu, mi dulce niña)**

 **Eres mi todo, mi debilidad**

 **(Tu, mi niña linda)**

Frank y Hazel rieron, pero cuando terminaron hubo un silencio miraron, la duda bailando en los ojos de él, la expectación en los de ella. Él se acercó un poco, abrió la boca para hablar, pero no sabía que decir.

-Yo…- sin darse cuenta, la gente se agito a su alrededor.

-Shhh- ella tomo el rostro de él. Fuegos artificiales de diferentes colores brillaron en el cielo. Hazel sonrió- Feliz Año Nuevo.

Tiro de él y lo beso

Hay quedaron claras varias cosas: 1. Ella sentía lo mismo, 2. Sammy era historia antigua, 3. Ella también lo había extrañado y 4 ahora entendía por qué celebraban Año Nuevo de esa forma.

-Me gusta celebrar así- dijo Frank, abrazándola de la cintura. Ella sonrió- deberíamos repartirlo en San Valentín, mi cumpleaños, el tuyo, el día del maestro, el día de la independencia…

-Como quieras, Zhang- ella rio y volvió a besarlo.


End file.
